


Nuevo Mundo

by KatrinaGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Magical War, Married Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, One Shot, married Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaGranger/pseuds/KatrinaGranger
Summary: La tercera guerra mágica se ha desatado en el mundo.El caos y el miedo gobiernan. El dolor de una pérdida está siempre presente y esta vez los héroes de antaño no pueden ayudar. Con el ministerio corrupto, los colegios de magia se han transformado en una pesadilla para los jóvenes magos.La guerra parece ser eterna cuando la ira, el miedo y la desesperanza abundan. Todos lucharan a su manera, mientras sus cuerpos caen y su mente de derrumba.Un pequeño vistazo a la vida de los más jóvenes en este nuevo mundo.
Relationships: Lily Luna Potter/Lorcan Scamander
Kudos: 1





	Nuevo Mundo

**La tercera guerra mágica se ha desatado en el mundo.**

**El caos y el miedo gobiernan. El dolor de una pérdida está siempre presente y esta vez los héroes de antaño no pueden ayudar. Con el ministerio corrompido, los colegios de magia se han transformado en una pesadilla para los jóvenes magos.**

**La guerra parece ser eterna cuando la ira, el miedo y la desesperanza abundan.**

**Todos lucharan a su manera, mientras sus cuerpos caen y su mente de derrumba.**

**25 de Agosto del 2037, 7:30 am. Londres, Inglaterra. Callejón Diagon**.

Oscuridad. Esa era la palabra con la que muchos describirían el día. Mas no era el día lo oscuro exactamente, pues a pesar de ser una mañana de otoño, los débiles y escasos rayos de sol calentaban lo suficiente para ser considerado como un día cálido. Lo único oscuro allí era el ánimo de los magos y brujas, lo bastante valientes o desesperados, para salir de la seguridad de sus casas.

Tal vez, si los más jóvenes pudieran recordar cómo eran sus vidas antes de eso, o hubieran tenido la oportunidad de vivir en paz, como sus padres, sentirían lo depresivo del ambiente. Pero no era así. Y los más jóvenes estaban listos para la guerra. Eran soldados y sabían lo que eran las pérdidas.

Pero, ese no era el caso de tres jóvenes personas que, en ese momento, atravesaron la barrera del callejón camuflándose bajo largas túnicas negras que se arrastraba por el suelo ensuciándose de barro y sangre.

Los tres se separaron, nada más entrar al callejón, sin decirse ni una sola palabra. Para ellos, que aun guardaban rastros de inocencia, estas pequeñas excursiones no eran nuevas. Ya sabían qué hacer, o eso creía.

Rose, la más bajita de largos y enredados cabellos rojizos, que caían cual melena de león por sus hombros, poseía unos enormes ojos azules que atraían la atención como reflectores sobre ella. Suspiró, escondiendo la melena en su capucha. Ignoro a los carroñeros y vagabundos que dormían en el suelo polvoriento de lo que antes había sido el mágico Callejón Diagon, y continúo su camino.

El segundo de ellos era el más alto, y el único hombre de los tres que habían sido asignados a esa “misión” como él la llamaba, a pesar de saber que solo estaban haciendo los mandados. Se sentía bien por fin poder salir de la casa. A pesar de lo grande que era la mansión, el estar todo el tiempo allí, encerrado como prisionero, no le hacía ninguna gracia, y aunque tampoco le gustara el ambiente en el callejón disfrutaba de salir y respirar el aire fresco. ¡Se sentía tan bien! Varios meses han pasado desde la última vez que le permitieron asomar la nariz a la puerta. Hugo se deshizo de sus pensamientos con una ligera sonrisa antes de entrar en lo que quedaba de la vieja boticaria.

La tercera persona era la que menos atención llamaba de los tres, quizás por su manera de caminar o por el aura oscura y pesada que cargaba, tan similar a la de las pocas personas que se animaban a pasear por allí que se podía camuflar con facilidad. La pálida joven de baja estatura, ojos marrones y cabello recientemente azabache, camino por el callejón sintiendo como el frío aire de otoño ondeaba levemente su capa y levantaba los sucios periódicos tirados, todos con la misma imagen anunciando, como siempre, lo que todos habían temido desde antes de que ella naciera y lo que desde hacía ya más de tres años se estaba desenvolviendo.

Lily dejo escapar un suspiro casi imperceptible, y entro en la destruida librería mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ella y los carteles con la foto de su padre y su familia empapelaban la pared, así como la del resto de los restantes negocios.

** **

****

** 25 de agosto de 2037, 8:45 AM. Londres, Inglaterra. Nuevo cuartel general de la Orden Del Fénix. 3°piso. **

Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter, mejor conocida como Ginny, descansaba en la cama matrimonial de una de las habitaciones del refugio. Se veía pálida y la piel se le pegaba a los huesos. La manta azul se abrazaba a ella con suavidad dejando solo su cabeza y sus brazos libres. Su cabellera rojiza se veía sucia, enredada y opaca. Enormes y oscuras ojeras eran rodeadas por pequeñas arrugas que acentuaban su edad, sus mejillas estaban hundidas y los labios partidos.

Entre tanto silencio lo único que se escuchaba era el respirador funcionar y el **bip, bip** , de la maquina a su lado.

**Toc, Toc.**

Un llamado suave se escucha en su puerta. No era necesario que lo hiciera, ya que Ginny no iba a despertar jamás, y por lo tanto nadie invadía su privacidad. Pero a su primogénito eso no le importaba, su madre estuviera o no consiente, merecía respeto.

La puerta se abre con un chirriante ruido debido a la vejes de la madera, y el joven pelirrojo de lentes entra en la habitación cargando un suero en sus manos. Era James quien había tomado la angustiosa tarea de cuidarla después de que Lily, su hermana menor, se hubiera negado hecha un mar de lágrimas al ver a su madre en tal estado y Albus… bueno con él no se podía confiar ya que sus descuidos e irresponsabilidad le habían llevado a un estado casi similar al de su madre, solo que él no tenía físicamente ningún problema. Su mente, en cambio, eran aguas desconocidas.

El muchacho sonríe con tristeza al ver a su madre en ese estado tan lamentable: conectada a todas esas máquinas e incapaz de respirar por sí misma. A veces no entendía porque no la dejaban irse, ser libre y descansar en paz lejos de la locura en que se había convertido el mundo. Pero, luego recordaba que aquel cuerpo tirado en esa vieja cama era el alma y la vida de su padre, y entonces, solo le quedaba suspirar y mirar con tristeza como el cuerpo de la mujer que le había dado la vida se deterioraba más y más al avanzar los días.

El cabello de Ginny le llegaba a los codos y caía a cada lado del rostro. James acerco su mano suavemente hacia ella y acaricio con cuidado su mejilla. Su madre había sido hermosa cuando era joven y siguió siendo en su madures, hasta que cuatro años atrás toda mierda comenzó. Ahora no era ni la sombra de esa vivaz jovencita que sonreía con picardía en las fotos.

El joven de dieciocho años, caminó al otro lado de la cama y reviso los niveles del tanque de oxígeno al que su madre estaba conectada las veinticuatro horas del día, siete días a la semana. Un cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos demostró la tentación de desconectar los tubos y tuvo que controlarse, con toda su fuerza de voluntad, para no hacerlo. No quería ver sufrir a su madre, pero tampoco podía permitirse perderle. La arropo antes de darle un suave beso en la frente y salir de la sombría habitación dejándola, de nuevo, en soledad.

Con los ojos empañados el pelirrojo recorrió el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de lo que antes había sido su hermano menor, y ahora era algo muy parecido a su madre. Un cuerpo vacío y carente de espíritu. Trago la saliva al igual que sus lágrimas cuando tuvo la perilla de la puerta entre sus dedos.

Con una sonrisa falsa entro a la habitación de Albus.

** 14 de septiembre del 2037, 11:45 PM. Londres, Inglaterra. Cuartel general de La Orden del Fénix. 1° piso. **

Sus ojos se empañaron levemente en cuanto pisó la casa. El ambiente apagado y lleno de desesperanza le creó un nudo en la boca del estomago. Los gritos de Lily se escuchaban claramente, estremeciendo a todos. Su gemelo, Lorcan, subió corriendo las escaleras al escucharlos.

Lysander Scamander, miro con pena el lugar por donde su hermano había desaparecido y camino al lado de su madre, mientras veía como las gruesas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos azules y caían libres, deslizándose por sus mejillas como cataratas silenciosas. Luna Lovegood fue rápidamente recibida en los brazos de Hermione Weasley en cuanto la vio llegar.

Lysander, que fue empujado por la amiga de su madre, se alejo de ella, acercándose a James que retenía las lagrimas apoyado en la pared más alejada a todos.

—Lo siento —murmuro el rubio al no saber qué decir.

Los gritos de Lily habían parado, el silencio era interrumpido únicamente por los sollozos y murmullos de los pocos presentes.

—No parece real —Dijo James levantando la mirada para ver a su prima Rose del otro lado de la habitación.

—Lo siento —repitió otra vez, sin saber que más decir.

James sonrió secándose las traicioneras lágrimas y mirándolo con los ojos rojos. —Siempre tan elocuente.

Sonrió levemente, apretó su hombro en señal de consuelo y sin saber que más hacer se aparto y fue con Rose.

—¿Tú sabes que ocurrió? —Pregunto ella antes de que pudiera decir algo.

—Algo se —contesto con una mueca —No me dicen mucho.

Los ojos de Rose brillaban con una mezcla de dolor e ira. —Cuéntame lo que sepas.

** 14 de septiembre de 2037, 11:47 PM. Londres, Inglaterra. Cuartel general de la orden del fénix. 3° piso. **

Sollozaba aun sabiendo que todos la podían oír. Gritaba maldiciones y exigía explicaciones aunque nadie se las daría. Rogaba que le hablaran a sabiendas de que no lo harían. Lloraba, pues las lágrimas no se detenían, corrían como un grifo abierto y se derramaban por sus mejillas. Sus rodillas cedieron en un momento, cayendo junto a su cama.

Así fue como Lorcan la encontró. Sus fuertes brazos rodearon la cintura de la joven obligándola a pararse mientras susurraba palabras que pretendían ser tranquilizadoras. Lily peleaba, arañaba y mordía lo que podía tratando de alejarse al mismo tiempo que gritaba sin fuerza que la dejase en paz.

El rubio a pesar del ardor que le producían las heridas no le reclamaba nada, él entendía lo que era perder a su padre. Si lo que ella necesitaba era descargar su dolor con él, la iba a dejar. Tal como ella lo había permitido cuando él perdió al suyo.

Luego de unas horas, o una eternidad, cuando sus brazos estaban enrojecidos y un par de gotitas de sangre corrían por su mejilla, la soltó. Ya no lloraba, los sollozos se habían detenido y parecía que no le quedaban fuerzas. Ella apoyo su espalda contra su pecho, y él dejo que su cabeza descansara en el hombro de su amiga. Sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo. Los ojos enrojecidos de Lily contra los zafiros de Lorcan. Paz eran una de esas raras cosas que solo encontraba en sus ojos.

Le beso, sin pensarlo y sin medir lo que eso significaría para él. Lorcan cerró los ojos sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba, ella siempre causaba esa sensación de hormigueo en su estomago, desde la primera vez que la vio cuando ambos eran solo niños y el mundo no parecía tan malo.

Los labios de la chica se movían con furia. Lorcan movido sus manos acariciando las mejillas, el cuello y el cabello, para finalmente dejarlas sobre su cintura para dar vuelta su cuerpo quedando frente a frente. Lily en ningún momento despego sus labios de Lorcan y sus manos se aferraron a su nuca. Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de ambos. Sabiendo a donde llegaría todo esto, el rubio levanto a la quinceañera sin esfuerzo y mientras ella enredaba las piernas en su cuerpo, él la saco de la habitación.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación que pertenecía a la chica. Ella lo empujo a su cama cerrando la puerta en un segundo y volviendo a besar sus labios con la misma necesidad y furia de antes. Las manos ágiles de Lorcan recorrieron los hombros de la joven y arrancó los botones de su camisa blanca. La pelinegra se quedo sin respiración por un segundo con los ojos acuosos por las lágrimas que aun se deslizaban por su rostro.

Los ojos azules de Lorcan no delataban el dolor que le causaba ver esa mirada en los ojos de SU Lily; porque había sido suya desde que le arrebato su primer beso jugando a las escondidas en el ático de su casa, desde que poseyó su cuerpo cuando ella solo tenía doce años y toda esa locura comenzó. Casi lo lamentaba, pero al ver lo hermosa que se ponía cada día no podía arrepentirse de nada.


End file.
